


Unintended Consequences

by DonSample



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wishes don't work out as intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

Anyanka had heard the woman’s pain across three states. She normally hated working in America, this bastion of rampant capitalism, but D’Hoffryn insisted that she spread herself around. It wasn’t just the proletariate that needed vengeance. Sometimes the women of America needed some vengeance against their capitalist male oppressors too. 

She had found the woman crying on a bench in the park. She gave her a seemingly sympathetic ear, listened to her pour out her feelings—helped along by the mickey Anyanka had slipped her. Anyanka really did hate this part of her job sometimes: listening to idiotic women cry over even more idiotic men. It really was their own damn fault, as often than not, but it was important to go through the process: get a feel for the client; coax them into speaking those oh-so important words that would lead to the fun part of her work. The silly woman was nearly there. 

“I wish he spends the rest of his days haunted by the most frightening creature imaginable!” 

Anyanka smiled. She knew just the thing to make this wish come true. A creature of unimaginable horror, that would choose one person, and follow them around forever. As an added bonus, only the person being haunted could see it, so on top of the terror of having this creature follow him around all the time, all of his friends would think that he had gone mad. 

The woman let out a bit of an “Eep!” when she saw her new friend’s face transform into something hideous. 

“Done!” 

* * *

Elwood P. Dowd sat at the bar, sipping on his martini. It was his third since lunch. He heard the stool next to him creak as someone sat on it, and glanced over. He blinked. He knew he wasn’t that drunk yet. He blinked a few more times, and the apparition didn’t go away. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his drink. 

Elwood drained his martini, and waved for the bartender. “Get me another, Joe. And one for my friend here.” He looked at his new companion expectantly. 

“Harvey,” said the six foot tall rabbit in the seat beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyanka is the creation of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Elwood and Harvey are the creations of Mary Chase.


End file.
